Meriel Nagisa M. Brooklynne
Meriel Nagisa M. Brooklynne '(メリエル渚M.ブルックリン ''Merieru nagisa M. Burukkurin) is one of the main cures of Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure. She is a 14 year old girl who admires the sea very much. She is energetic and can sometimes have a boyish side here and there. She likes to make people happy with simple things especially showing them the clear beautiful sea. Her alter ego is Cure Splash (キュアスプラッシュ''Kyuasupurasshu'') the protector of oceans. Her catchphrase is '''"Even the calm sea can rage at times" (でも穏やかな海は時間に激怒することができ Demo odayakanaumi wa jikan ni gekido suru koto ga dekimasu). Appearance Nagisa has a blonde hair and pale skin, due to being half-american. Her hair curls at the end and is tied in a pony tail by a blue scrunchie. She wears a light peach or brown colored dress that puffs a little bit at the end, she also wears a small blue vest for her top accompanied by a brown belt. She wears a brown boots for her shoes. She also has a blue necklace. Cure Splash As Cure Splash, her hair turns into a light blue color and it's tied into a pony tail splitting into two half way. Her hair is tied by a light blue bow. She wears a blue kimono dress that has frills on the chest area. Her skirt is layered just like Cure Petal's. The first layer is light blue while the second layer is a darker blue. Her obi is the same color as the second layer of her skirt. She has two aqua blue sleeves on both of her arms. Her shoes are longer than Petal's. It also has a cloth on the top. She has a shell-shaped pair of earrings. Her transformation item is hanged around her waist. Personality Nagisa is a energetic person who likes to make people happy and cheer them up. She is loves the sea and loves looking at them. She says that it calms her down and makes her happy when she is sad. Though she may be a very happy girl, she can get serious and scary, and often says her catchphrase. Skills Studying: Nagisa is smart and have grades higher than average, often at A's. Though she still have hard times at certain subjects especially japanese. Sports/Extra-curriculum: Nagisa likes to rest better than tiring herself so she is not really good at sports. English: Nagisa being half-american, fluently speak english. She has done this a lot of times to say things that she can't say easily so that people won't uderstand her. Talents Fashion: Nagisa does not notice it but she has a very good fashion sense. She can also design clothes, may it be simple or exaggerated. Hobbies Collecting shells: Nagisa likes to collect shells because they find them really beautiful. She uses them to decorate things, and if the shell she collected is really pretty, she puts them on her display. History Becoming Cure Splash As Nagisa was resting by the seashore, she spotted a sparkling thing in the sand. She goes toward it and sees a strange looking pouch with strange designs as well. Since it looks like a shell a little bit she decides to keep it and add it to her collection. At her house, while she was examining the strange 'shell' she thought somebody else might own it and she decides to return it. As she is walking outside, she hears the shouts of the people and sees a strange looking monster. She runs to the scene and sees the Debris polluting the sea she usually looks at, she also notices Cure Petal and Terra fighting it. Angered by both the pollution of the sea and hurting innocent people, she stayed silent. Though silent, the Oceania Pouch strangely reacted to her. Terra and Petal notices this too. Terra rushed to her to tell what to do but surprisingly, she transformed on her own with the help of the Oceania Pouch. She transforms into the legendary guardian, Cure Splash. She defeats the monster with her attack Droplet Wave. Relationships Harumi Momoka - They have a really good friendship. They were friends back in middle school as well. Dai - although only a few times, there are hints which shows the relationship of the two. Between the Fiasco Class and the Cures, the both of them interact more (this is because the target of Dai is usually Nagisa). They also recognize each other (in human form) when the other members of the groups can't even differentiate each other. Cure Splash "Gliding in the sea, protector of the ocean, Cure Splash" 海で滑空 海の保護者キュアスプラッシュ！ Umi de kakkū Umi no hogo-sha, kyuasupurasshu! Cure Splash (キュアスプラッシュ''Kyuasupurasshu'') is the precure alter ego of Nagisa. She has the power of the ocean and and transforms with the phrase "Precure, Start a Miracle". Her main attack is Droplet Wave. Transformation Main Article: Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure Transformation Attacks Droplet Wave - is the main attack and finisher of Cure Splash. It is first used in episode 02. Etymology Meriel: 'meriel' means 'shining sea' Nagisa: 'ナギサ' means 'sea side' or 'beach'. Mai: Her "M" stands for Mai, 舞 (mai) meaning "dance". Brooklynne: means 'water' Splash means to strike in irregular drops. Nicknames Merry - by her american friends. Trivia * Nagisa is the first half-japanese half-american in the precure series. ** Though she is the secon half in the whole series, the first one being Kasugano Urara from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 as she is half-japanese and half-french * Nagisa is one of the blue cures who are good in studying. ** Though, she is not calm like most blue cures are. * Nagisa and Erika (from HeartCatch Precure) share some similarities ** Both are the blue cures of the team ** Both have powers over water (sea/ocean specifically) ** Both have similar hair styles in their cure form (though Splash's hair style is in pony tail, it splits into two halfway like Marine's) ** Both likes fashion or have fashion sense. ** Both are energetic unlike most blue cures. ** Both of them are able to transform without the help of their respective fairies. * Cure Splash is the fourth cure to control over water. * Nagisa is the first blue cure to have a really different color from her cure form. Her civilian hair color is blonde. ** She also does not have much 'blue' in her civilian form. * Nagisa can speak english fluently. Category:Pretty Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:User: Mirakuru-chan Category:Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure Category:User:Mirakuru-chan